De la A a la Z
by NieveS-16
Summary: Coleccion de drabbles sobre los personajes de Harry Potter.Opinen!
1. Arthur Weasley

_Arthur Weasly siempre ha sido un hombre trabajador, lleno de valentía e interés por lo distinto a diferencia de muchos otros magos._

_El hombre padre de una gran familia siempre ha demostrado una gran devoción para con sus hijos y su esposa, el mayor de sus tesoros._

_Hombre noble y sencillo, no posee mucha riqueza por lo cual comprende que las verdaderas riquezas se esconden dentro de uno mismo y de quienes uno ama._

_Junto con los miembros de su familia es uno de los personajes que en verdad merece ser llamado sangre limpia, o quizás mejor dicho, sangre pura._


	2. Bellatrix

_Sea por fidelidad, sea por miedo, aquella mujer alta y pálida era seguidora de Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso que jamás existió._

_Bellatrix es una persona fría, también diría que cruel pues es capaz de entregar la vida de su propio sobrino total de que los planes de su señor funcionasen. Era una persona llena de oscuridad y odio hacia quienes no compartieran su ideología y hacia los inocentes muggles que nada tenían que ver con el mundo mágico._

_Disfrutaba asesinar , disfrutaba causar dolor a los demás, ver su dolor. Así era Bellatrix, puro odio, pura maldad._


	3. Bill Weasley

_Joven valiente y de una gran pureza como la que caracteriza a su numerosa familia. Es uno de los hermanos más grandes dentro de la familia Weasley. Un joven maravilloso, __lleno de bien que en la ultima batalla de Hogwards, enfrento el mal con valentía y protegió a sus seres queridos, y a muchos otros que nada tenían con el, lo que demuestra su gigantesco corazón, lleno de bondad._

_Resulto bastante lastimado, pero aun es pronto para saber el futuro de este joven, pero lo cierto es que seguirá luchando con valentía y nobleza hasta el día de su muerte. _


	4. Cedric Diggory

_Siempre han visto a Hufflepuff como la casa de los inútiles, sin embargo en esa casa había un joven que sobresalía de entre los demás. Un joven con el valor de un Glyffindor, y la prodigiosa inteligencia de un Ravenclaw, un chico simpático, bondadoso,muy querido por todo Hufflepuff. Para esa casa, este joven era su gran orgullo._

_Era un joven lleno de talento, era apuesto, seguramente hubiera llegado a ser alguien muy grande en la vida . Pero no, este joven lucho y murió por defender a Harry de Voldemort. Murió como un héroe, como el héroe que era para Hufflepuff._


	5. Charly Weasley

_Un joven apasionado por los dragones, valiente, bondadoso y aventurero, Charly Weasley siempre sintió un gran interés por el peligro¿y que puede ser mejor que estudiar a los dragones? Interactuar con ellos seguramente lo era, pues Charly casi siempre tenía quemaduras._

_Al igual que su familia es noble y puro de corazón, así como también es pelirrojo y con el característico gran sentido protector hacia quienes ama que todo Weasley lleva en la sangre._

_Charly fue quien cooperó en darle un sitio a Norbert, el pequeño dragón que Hagrid consiguió durante el primer año de los jóvenes en Hogwards._


	6. Cho Chang

_Una persona astuta ,como quienes se hallan destinados a entrar en la casa Ravenclaw, Cho Chang es una muchacha intrépida, la cual muchas veces compitió con Harry como buscadora, y traído ciertos problemas al joven, así como también cautivo su corazón con sus bellos rasgos orientales. _

_Es un poco mayor que el chico de la cicatriz y durante el Torneo de los tres magos, la joven salio con Cedric Diggory, a quien amo con todo su corazón. Tras la muerte de este, la alegre joven que Cho era desapareció, junto con la atracción que Harry alguna vez sintió por ella._


	7. Colagusano

_Un hombre regordete, de carácter mas bien cobarde, por lo que muy probablemente halla traicionado a sus mejores amigos y unido fuerzas con Lord Voldemort._

_Colagusano, como en el pasado le habían apodado sus amigos, Peter Pettigrew, ya sea por idea de su amo o propia logro culpar a Sirius del horrible crimen que el había cometido, el de entregar a sus amigos a las manos de la muerte y a la vez inculpar y destruirle la vida a Sirius, otro de sus fieles compañeros._

_Este hombre bajito en verdad merece se convierte en un animal a su medida… _


	8. Crabbe

_Vicent Crabbe, un joven de "sangre pura", de padres mortifagos, fue condenado por su diminuto cerebro, el cual, por supuesto, siempre actúa gracias a alguna ayudita de Draco Malfoy. _

_Este chico grande, regordete y visiblemente idiota, siempre permanece con Gregory Goyle, un amigo tan o mas bruto que el, y con Draco, el cual lo manipula a el y Goyle a su antojo, y muchas veces los mando a enfrentarse a Harry y sus amigos. _

_No hay mucho para decir del señor Crabbe…es el típico e infaltable personaje obeso, estupido y manipulable que toda historia tiene. _


End file.
